epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/3 Years and a Fgt
Three years on here? Let's celebrate! *A6 watches everyone walk by and stare at the calendar, waiting for 4/20* So, last year I... uh... That blog doesn't count. This year, I'm gonna kick it up a notch and do the most cliche thing ever: Say things to people! Tigger U sux mang >:( JK u nigeria You're one of my favorite people to talk to on here (as evidenced by PMing you often), mostly cause you're chill and shit. Without you, I probably wouldn't have most of my new battles out, and be able to talk about most things I do. SO ye. #TupacVsHitler Wonder Get back to writing TDERB >:( Ye, we kinda forget about that a lot, don't we? Well, for starters, you're fun to write with. And a LOT better at the more serious moments in the story (Even though I wrote the finale >:( ). You also help a lot with my battles as well in terms of figuring out suggestions and judging them. As I said to Tigger, I probably wouldn't have most of my battles out without you reading them. We need to work on TDERB soon cause it's pretty dead atm :P Steeler EW Trent Again, another person who's great to talk to. I know we haven't talked much in a few months, but that's mostly cause you're barely here and the fact only every four messages sends. But ye, when we do, it's fun, mostly cause it's more serious things. Also, once again, another person who helps with my series. At this rate, my whole series will be an orgy of assistants. Orgies are not kewl. But ye, thanks. Nail I'm sorry for all those shitty, out of nowhere "Nail sux lol!" jokes. I'm trying to stop them, mostly cause I usually am not thinking when I do them, so yeah. I apologize for being a dumbass to you and saying shit like "Snails" and "Nailpo". Rosalina is still ew tier tho. <3 This leads to another topic. Han, Jella, GG, Andrew, Mini, etc Sorry for making similar, shitty jokes about you. I keep telling myself "Don't do it you piece of poo", but I end up making 20 "Jella is hella smella" posts and dick jokes about Andrew. They don't do much except make me look like a moron and an asshole, and I'll keep trying to not do them. Sorry guys. DWAS AHHHHHH Sorry if I ever made you think I hate you, cause I don't. You're still really kewl, and do what you do here great. Just some of the things you've said in the past kind of irked me, and they weren't major things, just little tiny sentences. But ye, I don't hate you, fgt. Night I'm sorry for pissing you off often. Again, it's sort of those jokes I make, but you seem to be more... annoyed, I guess? By them. Not trying to be a jerk there, but when you said "Shut the fuck up" in PM it kinda made me realize (Again) that the jokes were assholish and stuff. So yeah, sorry about that. Lexi One of Wat dafuq wikia im trying to type in normal text You're one of my favorite people here. You're just nice and fun to talk with, really. Also, sorry for making you write verses for Slenderman only to delete that battle a month later (bpf) Also, Carlos. Just Carlos. Wach WHAT THE FUCK WIKIA WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS Why must you hurt me in SSB4 ;-; You're kewl too. I've kinda been a dick to you as well, but you're a pretty great person. You and DWAS both took a lot of crap from us, and I'm sorry for my part in that. We were kinda dicks, and you guys handled it better than I probably would. Also, even if you say it isn't and you're "saving the spot", the 69th parody you make will be the 69th parody >:( :3 Grinch Yee, one of my only fans ;-; You're a pretty nice person to talk to (wow, I keep repeating myself, but it's true). I also feel kinda bad for having to go to bed right as you PM me "Hi", but timezones are weird so yeah. Maybe try a bit earlier if you can? Oh, and thanks for the support you show to ARB. You and that one short term AWC made me feel like someone would read my battles, especially with how often they've been cancelled, reuploaded, and rebooted. Thanks. Loyg Are you feeling it, Mr. Shulk? We have to write more crap battles together. The universe demands it. With your awful vocals and my perfect writing, we could make a shitty battle better than Pitbull's crap. I kid <3 Again, wow, another cool person I talk to, and again, someone I'm sorry for making shitty jokes against. Is that all I do here? Talk and make shitty jokes? But anywho, I kinda underestimate your ability to be on here, mostly cause of the mornings and school and timezones. So yeah. Yer kewl and Shulk is smeely. But not you. My tissue box Sorry for ripping you into pieces. Mario Kart makes me really mad. Dragon and Mind Sorry for being a dick to you guys. Especially to you Mind, with my asshole "Not friends" list I made back in 2014. Why the fuck did I make that again? I feel you two get more crap thrown at you than you deserve (not that you deserve any), especially being known as the "shitty suggestions" and "dumbass with bad quotes" guys. You're definitately some pretty fun people to talk with. Savage Superior Sorry for lashing out at you in the comments. I didn't read over what you said and was a dick. Sierra Why don't you appreciate your rapping ability? You're better than me Seriously, you're one of the best rappers here, and you kinda put yourself down about it, although you do seem to like some of your verses you write. You're good at rapping, you need to abuse that power and win every tournament (bpf) Closing This is probably not everyone, but these are the first to come to mind. Sorry about my shitty jokes, and constantly ending and rebooting my series, and leaving the stove on too long that one time that caused the chat to catch on fire. I'm trying to get better with these things so they aren't a problem in the future. Here's to another day at least on the wiki Much A6, very Wow 17:28, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts